Uzumaki Naruto's Pirate Relatives
by Dark Princess Ayane
Summary: What if Naruto and Ayane are tasks on a mission to hunt down some missing nins that crossed the barrier that separates the Elemental Nation to the Outside and stumbles upon the War of the Best were they help the Whitebeard Pirates. Naruto suddenly finds relatives that he never expected.
1. Prologue

Okay. I just got this idea last night and I fear that if I didn't write it right now... well... it would be hopeless.

Anyways, I got inspired by the story, "Uzumaki Naruto, the most surprising grandson" by Mullkkkkkk-sama!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto.

Warning: Grammatical errors and such.

 **xXxXx**

"This is your mission, Naruto, Ayane." A silver haired man hand over a scroll to the white haired girl.

The blonde haired boy tilts his head slightly. "Ne Kakashi-sensei, is it only Ayane-chan and Me in this mission?"

"Yes Naruto." The identified, Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage.

Ayane hums.

"Your mission is to track down some missing nins that went outside the barrier." Kakashu informed.

"The barrier? You mean the barrier that separates us from the Outside?" Naruto questioned.

Beyond the barrier is called the "Outside" by the inhabitants of the Elemental Nation for they were isolated from it. No one knows what lies upon there. Only a few but are gone by now.

"Yes." Kakashi confirmed.

Ayane raises her eyebrow.

"But why only us?" She questioned.

Kakashi looks at her. "It's because we are not sure what lies ahead there. You and Naruto are the only ones I'm sure of that will come back alive."

"Awww! Kakashi-sensei! You know it! Me and Ayane will bring them back!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing softly while rubbing his nape.

"Also, because the 4th Great Shinobi War was only last year, we can't afford it to lose some shinobis. I'm sure your stubbornness won't let you stop at something, ne Naruto?"

Naruto blushes.

Ayame snickers.

Kakashu eyes smiles them and nods. "Good luck both of you."

 **xXxXx**

"Ne, Ayane." Naruto calls out.

Ayane looks at him, "Yes?" she asked.

"What do you think the Outside looks like?" Naruto asked, looking at her. Eyes full of excitement for a new adventure.

Ayane's lips quirks up a bit. "I don't have much information regarding the Outside world but I do know that the water is vast there." she explained while continue jumping on the trees.

Naruto cocks his head slightly. "Really?" he inquires.

Ayane nods. Naruto hums.

Maybe Naruto is so matured now. Thinking of a plan and trying to--

"Well... okay. We'll get there soon anyways. Let's just wing it!"

Nevermind. -_-


	2. Character Info

Okay. I'm really stupid! I forgot none of you know any history of my Oc Ayane or how she came to be or what her relations to the Konoha 12 or what.

So this is it.

 **xXxXx**

 **Character Info**

Name: **Kamijou Ayane**

Age: **15 years old**

Clan: **Kamijou Clan**

Family: **_Kamijou Kyoya_ (Father), _Kamijou Kurami_ (Mother) _, Kamijou Hikaru_ (Older Brother), _Kamijou Aizen_ (Grandfather)**

Affiliation: **Kamijou Clan, Konoha**

Likes: **Her best friend Naruto, Fuuinjutsu, Cooking, Painting, Drawing, Singing, Her Family, Her Team and she likes to create new things.**

Dislikes: **Idiots, Arrogant People, Sexist, Racist, Rapist, Human Stupidity and more.**

Alias: **Angel of Death, Goddess of Life and Death, Prodigy, The Prodigy of all Prodigy** _(by Sarutobi)_

History of Clan:

 ** _The Kamijou Clan was known as the most powerful clan in the Elemental Nation. The Clan was known to bring good luck and prosperity on those who they feel are worthy. It was said that the Clan has Phoenix Blood in their veins, which can heal any kind of illness, but this was never proven. The Clan is still considered the Royal Family of all Shinobi Clans. The Clan vanished in a single night. All was massacred with only one survivor. No one knew who did it. Some said it was a revolution inside the Clan, but none was actually explained. The only one known Kamijou is Ayane. The second child of the Head of the Clan._**

History in Konoha:

 ** _She went to Konoha on the age of 10 years old. She went to the Sandaime Hokage, and revealed herself. Sarutobi was shocked that she was alive because he knew both her parents personally. Ayane doesn't want her heritage known, asked Sarutobi not to tell anyone. Sarutabi asked if he could let one ninja that he trust to know and she agreed. Kakashi was informed. She then befriended Naruto by accident and they became best friends. She was put on Team 7, so it became a 5-man team. At first Ayane wasn't at a friendlier terms with both Sakura and Sasuke but they become friends. Until the betrayal happened. For 3 years Ayane traveled with Naruto and Jiraiya to expand her knowledge in Fuuinjutsu._**

 ** _When the war happened, she was one of the main contributors in fighting Obito, the Juubi and Madara. She also managed to master her 10 Celestial forms that are known to her Clan._**

 ** _She is also considered as one of the most powerful beings in the Elemental Nations. Both Politically and Strength._**

 **xXxXx**

Some of her past will be revealed on some chapters but this are the basic information about her. I know she's kinda Mary Sue but I like my characters OP. hahaha sorry.


	3. Chapter 1: War?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto

Warning: Grammatical errors and such

 **xXxXx**

"So... Do we wing it again, Naruto?" Ayane asked, smiling.

Naruto gulps, he knows that smile. She'll kill him if he said they'll wing it again.

Maybe you're wondering what the hell happened to them? Yes? Well...

Their in the middle of the ocean. Without any land or so in sight.

Ayane sighs, "This is so troublesome."

Naruto snickers, "You sound like Shikamaru, Ayane."

Ayane glares at him.

"Naruto. We are in the middle of the ocean with no island that we can see so far." Ayane said.

Naruto sighs. "I know. Let me check again if I can find any life source." He then closes his eyes.

Ayane sighs again before looking up the sky.

"The weather here in the outside is very unpredictable." Ayane thought. Kakashi was right. It would probably be a disaster with other teams, if they would take this mission.

They might give up or die.

She sighs again then looks back at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes snaps open, then he grins.

"Ayane! I found multiple life sources in that direction!" He exclaimed, while pointing at the east. "I found hundreds, no thousands of life forces there!"

Ayane smiles. "Thank Rokudo Sennin." she sighs in relief.

 **xXxXx**

Looking at the island, they can see multiple trees with numbers on them. Bubbles can also be shown.

Though they can see not are out.

Naruto closes his eyes to sense where majority of the people are.

"Naruto, what did you find?" Ayane asked, looking around the place.

"Majority are focused on a single place in the island. Maybe with should go there?" Naruto asked. Looking for confirmation.

Ayane hums. "Okay. Let's go. But we should stay hidden when we ran. We don't need to attract so much attention." she said.

Then she blinks, she clears her throat. "After we change our clothes."

Naruto blinks, he looks at his attire.

They are wearing shinobi clothes, so they must wear civilian clothes not to stand out to much.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

 **xXxXx**

Naruto and Ayane made their way to the crowd and sees people watching a broadcast.

They made their way inside a bar but they made sure they can see what is being broadcast.

Ayane frowns. "It looks like a war." she said.

"Because it is." Someone behind her said.

Naruto and Ayane tenses unnoticeably.

Bother of them looks at the person behind them

A man who is sitting on the stool looks at them. He has raven locks and has a spotted hat. He's wearing a shirt with a symbol on it. He is also holding a long katana.

The man's eyes widen slightly on seeing Ayane's face.

"Ha, who knew. Someone might beat the Pirate Empress." the man muttered.

Both shinobi only raised their eyebrow. They heard what he muttered but both decided not to say anything.

"War?" Naruto asked.

The man only raised his eyebrow in surprised.

"Well yeah, the Marines declared war on the Whitebeard Pirates by executing the Second Division Commander, Fire Fist Ace." the man explained, narrowing his eyes in suspicion

Naruto started to sweat slightly. "Oh sh*t! Ayane will murder me if I blow our covers immediately." he thought

Ayane says, "What my idiot brother means is that _Why_ did they declare war on the Whitebeard Pirates?"

The man blinks, "Hmmm I don't know either. Maybe they wanted to get rid of one of the Yonkos."

"Nice save Ayane!" Naruto exclaimed mentally and mentally giving her a thumbs up.

The man raised his eyebrow, "Brother? You don't look alike." he commented.

Ayane smile, "We are not blood related but we are siblings in all but blood."

The man and the rest of the patron inside the bar who were listening were momentarily blinded by her smile.

Some fainted, some got a nosebleed.

The man then clears his throat. "I never got both of your names. My name is Trafalgar Law, you guys?" he introduces himself.

Naruto grins and exclaimed, "Uzumaki Naruto! I am--" he didn't finish what he was going to say when he felt Ayane smiling at him, the smile clearly indicates that if he continues, he's going to feel a lot of pain.

So he just shuts up.

Trafalgar Law just raised his eyebrow.

"My name is Ayane, Trafalgar-san." Ayane introduces herself.

He jut nodded and hums.

"Ne, Trafalgar-san. Can you tell us what happened? We weren't here at the beginning of the war." Naruto asked.

Law hums, "I guess."

 **xXxXx**

Oh my gushhhh! I don't know if I did the right thing! Do you think Law is OOC?!

Ahhhhhhh!!! I don't know!

Please tell me!


	4. Author's Note

So.. um guys? I am so so so so sorry for not updating for months I guess...? I just have so many things to do... School is very taxing right now.. with so many school works, project and extracurricular activities to do and I never had the time to.. um write the chapters for both of my stories.. and now I have a little bit of time.. um kinda stuck on how to proceed.. so umm... can I have a bit of help? You know from how to proceed the story.. you can just review or pm me.. I'm so sorry for being like this.. seriously... T-T

Anyways.. I have at least started a bit for Chapter 6 in "Watching Luffy's Memories with a Twist" and still zero percent on "Naruto's Pirate Relatives" So yeah.. sorry again.


	5. Chapter 2: Idiots

Author's Note: Okay... So I thought it would be unfair that I updated my other story and I completely ignored this one...So.. Yeah..

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OC Ayane.

Warnings: Grammatical Errors and stuff. Also some swearing, I guess?

* * *

After Trafalgar Law explained the war; where the Marines are getting ready for the war, where the WB Pirates made an epic entrance and how the war started after WB talked with the Fleet Admiral. Both Ayane and Naruto intently listened how Law described it.

Naruto frowns and looks at Ayane, she's looking at the screen intently, clearly interested. "Ayane-chan." he calls out softly after Law finished explaining. Law is looking at the screen but can be seen glancing at them from the corners of his eyes. Both ignored it but both kept their voices low, so only the two of them can hear what they are saying.

"Yes Naruto?" she replied, glancing at him momentarily then her attention comes back at the screen, watching how the Marines and Pirates are fighting.

"I don't like where this is going. I had enough seeing our war but to think their having a war here is just..." he trailed off.

"That can't be helped Naruto. It's human nature." she sighs then continues, "At least their war is tamed compared to our wars, specially the 4th Shinobi War last year."

It's true, with what they faced during the war, fighting dead ninjas who were summoned by Edo Tensei, fighting the Juubi, fighting Obito, then Madara and lastly Kaguya. Compare to this war, it's like child play for them.

Naruto continues to frown, "Yeah. But.. look at them, fighting for their comrade, it's kinda admiring ya know?"

Ayane smiles and nods.

* * *

Trafalgar Law glances at the two shinobis (not that he knows they are). They look like civilians but the aura they exclude doesn't feel like one when they walked in. He trusts his instinct, and his instinct is telling him that both are not civilians and both are dangerous. Yet, he could hold back his curiosity. Hence the reason why he talked to them.

They clearly are not from here, because if they were, no one could not forget a face that can beat the Pirate Empress' beauty. Also the blond one's whiskers could not be missed. I mean, they were barely people who had that, if that person has one, that person is a devil fruit user.

* * *

Both continue to watch the war, ignoring Law's obvious way of glancing at them, not that he knows. Let him think they don't know that he's subtly eyeing then.

Then they saw something that made them twitch, "Idiots. All of them." Ayane muttered darkly.

Naruto faceplamed. They were shinobis. They were suppose to be in the shadows. Yet, here they are, looking at the scene where they can clearly see the missing nins they are hunting for. What happened to staying in the shadows?

"Ayane-chan?" Naurto muttered. Ayane only continue to look at her palms. She groaned. "I guess it can't be helped. We have to joined that damn war." she said to him.

Naruto nodded, then remembers what Kakashi-sensei told them.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Oh. Here catch this." Kakashi said, throwing a scroll._

 _Naruto catches the scroll. "What's this Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, titling his head. Naruto comes over to Naruto and looks at the scroll, raising her eyebrow and looks at Kakashi._

 _"That scroll contains an alliance. If you ever encounter the Whitebeard Pirates, give that to their captain." Kakashi explained._

 _"Eh? Why?" Naruto asked. "As far as I know, outsiders are prohibited here, specially outsiders. I think it was 45-50 years ago? Specially after pirates destroyed a lot of villages."_

 _Silence descended the room. Ayane smiles amusedly at her sensei's face. Face full of disbelief. Naurto saw this and scowl. "What?" he asked defensively._

 _"It's nothing Naruto. I was momentarily surprised you knew about that." Kakashi replied, gaining his composure. He sighs mentally. "Even back then up until now, you never seize to surprise me. Konoha's unpredictable ninja indeed." He thought fondly._

 _"Of course I know! Why would you think I wouldn't?!" he asked indignantly._

 _Ayane snickers, "Because Naruto, back then when we were Genins, you called Chakra, "Catra"." she continued to snicker when Naruto shot her a betrayed look and continues to deny it._

 _Kakashi shakes his head in amusement but after a while clears his throat. Both of them looks at him immediately and straightens up. Kakashi nodded in satisfaction, "As for your surprisingly intelligent question Naruto," said ninja only scowled at him,"Ayane will answer for you." He said cheerfully, all while ignoring the murderous glare his female student is sending him._

 _"Lazy ass." Ayane muttered but looks at Naruto._

 _"As you said Naruto, it's been 45-50 years since the Outsiders are forbidden to step in the Elemental National. Which means all of what we know of the Outside are outdated. We don't know what has been happening for the past 50 years outside. And for a shinobi, not having much information is as good as dead." she explained., then looks at Kakashi "Why the Whitebeard Pirates specifically though?" she asked._

 _"Because Whitebeard, aka Edward Newgate has history in here. He was here 42 years ago, he was also close to Sandaime-sama and it was Tsunade-sama who suggested him." He explained. Both Naruto and Ayane's widen._

 _"But Sensei! He's from the outside, shouldn't he be forbidden too?" Naruto asked. Ayane furrows her eyebrow._

 _"Because he's an exemption." a voice cuts in. All the occupants looked at the source of the voice and sees Tsunade of the Sannin, former Hokage. They were not surprised at her appearance as they noticed her when she entered the room._

 _"What do you mean exemption Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, ducking when Tsunade thrown a scroll at him. "I told you to stop calling me that you damn brat!" she bark, Naruto only smiles at her._

 _"Anyways, I reason Whitebeard is an exemption is because he was the one who fought and stopped the Pirates from the Outside from taking the people they kidnapped here." she explained. "So to thank his deeds, the Daimyos gave him the right to visit the Elemental Nations along with his crew as a sign of gratitude for his bravery and his deed."_

 _"Ahh.. I see now." Ayane said, understanding where Tsunade was coming from._

 _"I don't." Naruto answered, looking confused. Both Kakashi and Ayane sighs, while Tsunade looks like she was trying to keep herself from strangling the damn brat for his stupidity._

 _Ayane sighs and explains, "Because Whitebeard is a exemption, it would be easy for them to come and go here, either to give information or news to us on what's happening outside. If we chose another pirate group to do the alliance, it would take to much time to do so because we have to consider the other Kages and Daimyos opinions and approval." she finished._

 _Naruto nodded his head in understanding._

 _Both Kakashi and Tsunade smiled._

 _"Okay! Don't worry Sensei! We'll give this to Whitebeard when we encounter them!" Naruto exclaimed. Ayane only nodded._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Both got themselves ready and bid Law goodbye. Both got ready to apprehend the idiots that calls themselves ninja and possibly get an alliance with Whitebeard at the process. And here they thought they would not have to step in any war anymore. Faith really must hate them. Troublesome.

* * *

Author's Note: WAAAAAHHH! I DON'T KNOW IF I WROTE THEM RIGHT! DID I DO IT RIGHT? OR ARE THEY OOC MUCH? PLEASE TELL ME!

Also, please review. I don't know if I'm doing it right. Also... please be gentle in the criticism? I'm easy to do waterworks. No.. seriously.


End file.
